


Why Santa's Jolly

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Why Santa's Jolly

**Title:** Why Santa's Jolly  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:**  
 **Word Count:** 800  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Smexing.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #9: Santa's Lap.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Why Santa’s Jolly

~

“This is ridiculous,” Severus grumbled as Harry dragged him through the Christmas market. “We’ve already decided on gifts for people.”

“I know, but I thought it’d be nice to see all the festive decorations.” Harry pointed. “Look, there’s the Father Christmas I told you about.”

Severus sneered. “He’s far too thin to play the role. Father Christmas needs to have a bit of meat on his bones.”

Harry grinned. “Well, he’s certainly not anyone whose lap I want to sit on,” he said. “But those elf outfits _are_ where I got the idea for ‘Hari’.”

“Indeed.” A speculative look crossed Severus’ face. “It occurs to me that I haven’t purchased any Honeydukes dark for a long time,” he murmured a moment later. “I need to stop there.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Harry asked. “I thought I’d stop at Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book for Hermione, but if you like--”

“No, no.” Severus waved him on. “You go to the bookstore and I shall meet you there. I shan’t be long in the sweet shop.”

“All right.”

As Harry disappeared into the crowd, Severus turned back to stare at ‘Father Christmas’ and his helpers. Course decided, he moved toward the man.

~

“Here you go,” Harry said, handing Severus a cup of cocoa. Sitting down next to him on the sofa, he stared at their tree. “You can’t even tell it was lopsided in the field, can you?”

“Like most things, a bit of artful decoration was all it needed,” Severus murmured.

“Mmm.” Harry glanced sideways at Severus, who had been bundled beneath a blanket since they’d got home. “So what would you like to do tonight?” he asked.

Severus, seeming oddly hesitant, said, “You could always...sit on my lap.”

Blinking, Harry pulled back the blanket only to see that Severus wasn't wearing his customary robes. “Severus?” he breathed.

“I knew this was a mistake,” Severus growled, edging away. “I must look ridiculous...”

“No,” Harry murmured, mesmerized. When it looked as if Severus was about to bolt, Harry stopped him the best way he knew, by sitting on him. “You don’t look ridiculous. You look--” He swallowed hard. “You look good. Brilliant, in fact.”

Severus’ stare said clearly he didn’t believe him, but his posture relaxed and he did stop trying to stand up. “I am not a jolly man.”

“True,” Harry agreed, playing with the soft fur that edged the red chaps Severus was wearing. “You look good in red, though, and I can tell I’m going to be jolly sitting in your lap.”

“Well you did seem to like your Hari costume,” Severus allowed.

Leaning in, Harry whispered against Severus’ lips, “I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy _your_ Santa outfit even more.” His hands began stroking Severus’ cock, and in no time it was throbbing in Harry’s hand, moisture seeping from the tip.

Severus smirked, and a moment later Harry’s clothes were gone. “Prove it.”

Straddling him, Harry shifted forward until he could reach his hole. “This is a hard angle,” he gasped.

Severus solved that problem with a muttered stretching and lubricating spell, moaning as Harry manoeuvred himself into position and sat down. “Merlin, you’re tight.”

“Big,” Harry responded, eyes fluttering as he impaled himself.

“Move,” Severus groaned.

“Yes,” Harry hissed, raising up before ramming himself back down, eliciting a sharp cry from both of them, and as Harry rode Severus, he gripped the back of the sofa, clenching his muscles as he slid up and down.

Severus was clutching Harry’s hips, trying to pull him down onto his prick every time Harry moved up. Harry knew he was going to have bruises in the morning.

When Severus reached for Harry’s cock, Harry shuddered and after only a few pulls, came, clenching around Severus as he rode out his own orgasm.

Severus was still hard when Harry was done, so, grinning, Harry began to ride him again, more slowly this time, savouring the slide of Severus’ flesh inside him.

“Brat,” Severus gritted out. “Bloody well move!”

“Am moving,” Harry whispered, a teasing smile on his lips. “You feel so good, though--”

With a growl, Severus somehow manoeuvred them so that Harry was suddenly wedged against the back of the sofa and Severus was in control. Thrusting wildly, Severus fucked Harry firmly, stiffening a few seconds later as he shuddered through his own orgasm, eventually collapsing onto the sofa with a groan.

“Mm, Santa, I love sitting on your lap,” Harry gasped.

Severus shook his head. “I’m not sure how Santa has enough energy to be jolly if this is what sitting on his lap involves.”

Harry chuckled. “It does explain why he’s always laughing, though.”

~ 


End file.
